


Upon Entry

by slyyywriting



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyyywriting/pseuds/slyyywriting
Summary: You really need Bucky. Uhh no plot, just boinking. I'm sorry(?)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Upon Entry

**Author's Note:**

> It’s ridiculous smut my people because I am ridiculously horny. Also, I might be terrible at writing pure smut without plot because I cannot concentrate and midway I, too, also want to be penetrated lol

Nobody ever told you that this would happen. No magazine prepared you for this. No scientific journal published explained the process. But somehow, every woman at work understood what you were going through.

Your leg is bouncing up and down—up and down repeatedly, impatiently—as you wait for your lunch break to begin. Sweat is starting to roll down from your hairline to your nape and down, down, down into that crevice on your back only to be stopped by the straps holding your bra together. More beads of sweat roll from your jaw line down to the hollows of your throat before gliding smoothly into the space between your breasts.

The clock on the wall ticks loudly.

Tick—tick—tick.

Your knee starts to hurt from your impatience.

Then a flurry of people walk past the glass walls of your office, in time to your intercom buzzing, your assistant’s voice rasping through.

“Miss, you asked me to inform you as soon as the Avengers’ briefing was over.”

A hurried press of the flashing button, a quick push of your chair backwards and it rolls right onto the glass windows behind you.

“Yes, thank you, Patrick. Clear my afternoon please.”

The rush of standing up gets to you and you feel woozy. More woozy than you were before. You groan a bit as you pull your door open and hurry to catch the band of superheroes strutting ahead.

“Barnes!”

Your voice surprises everyone in the area. You’re surprised yourself and wrap your left arm around your middle while your right hand clutches your sweat riddled neck. Bucky turns around and sees your state; eyes wide, pupils blown, perspiring despite the artificial coldness in the offices.

Bucky knows that look. He has seen it before and he knows how urgently you need him. He mutters an apology to the rest of his team before grabbing your hand and escorting you out of the building. He drives like a maniac and almost carries you up into your apartment when you arrive. You’re grabbing at him, breath baited and shallow. All restraint off once the door slams shut.

You’re on him. Hot mouth on his cool skin, pulling on his clothes, groaning when they don’t come off in an instant. Hurried kisses to his neck as you fumble with his belt.

“Honey, slow down—It’s—“

“—No. Need you—Right now”

Bucky’s protests get shushed when your lips cover his own. The belt crinkles, buttons popped off and his pants and boxers are getting pulled down. They’re not even fully off yet when you jump into his arms, aligning your core with him, hard and standing in full attention. All for you. _Just_ for you.

Loud breaths, soft whines and the slapping of skin fill your apartment. Drowning out the sound of New York outside your window.

Your skirt is hiked up to your waist, panties shoved to the side as you ease yourself up and down Bucky’s cock. Warm and slick with your desire for him. His large palms support you as you glide together. Quick, shallow strokes serve as an immediate form of relief for the ache inside you.

“Bucky, please. Deeper.”

You beg him, voice heady with lust. He groans, voice so deep from within his chest that the vibrations shoot right into your wet core. Bucky walks toward the nearest dresser and places you on top. He detaches momentarily from you and you lean your head back on the wall. Your chest is heaving, haired messed up.

Bucky pulls down your panties and slides it down your legs before tossing it aside carelessly. He then grabs your left ankle and places it on top of the dresser, opening you up more for him. Your cunt in glistening in the afternoon light and he licks his lips.

“You want it deeper? That right, honey?” he asks huskily as he stares right down at you. You bite your lip and nod back as you extend a hand to run down his carved torso, stopping just on the spot where hair down his navel grows.

Bucky rids of his boots and his pants stuck near his ankles. He hooks his arm under your thigh and anchors your leg on the curve of his ass while the other hand is on the knee atop the dresser. You reach for his cock and guide him back inside you.

The beginning pace is slow. So slow and good it makes your thighs quiver with every inch he lets you partake. Your flesh is singing a slow steady rhythm, a song so familiar yet always makes your insides coil whenever you hear it. Your eyes close involuntarily, letting it accept that this is how you might gain access to the heavens despite having lived a life of sin.

“Eyes open honey. You wanted this, right?” slow and steady and deep. Bucky still manages to let a chuckle slip as he looks down at your completely blissed out face. Eyes shut and mouth open. His needy little angel always begging for his cock and he was always willing to give it if he was the only one to get to see you like this.

You attempt to open your eyes, looking at him directly as he pounds into you. The heat between your legs was never like this before you met Bucky. Now, despite not wanting to agree with him, you were insatiable. If only he could be inside you all day every day, you would have him have you.

Ah—

Mmm—

Another whine with Bucky’s name on your lips and he understands. He pushes your knee further apart and that when he gets you.

“Bucky—Bucky—“

His name is repeated. Sliding out of your tongue and onto his. He increases the pace when he feels you start to squeeze him.

“Almost there honey. You got it, c’mon baby.”

He encourages and in another second, the coil that was tightly wound up since this morning breaks, releasing a flow of obscenities from your mouth and a gush of happiness and satisfaction between your legs.

The knot on your forehead disappears and Bucky kisses the spot. He grabs your off the dresser and proceeds to carry you inside your bedroom.

“Don’t sleep on me yet doll. I’m going to get more out of you if it’s the last thing we do.”


End file.
